The present invention relates generally to a cab compartment engine access cover for an over-the-highway truck or tractor vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a two piece cab compartment engine access cover.
Over-the-highway truck or tractor vehicles, such as class 8 trucks, include engine access covers for accessing the rear of the engine via the cab compartment to service the engine. The engine access covers are tightly sealed and provide a sound barrier.
Typically, an existing engine access cover sits deep in the cab and a fixed floor mat overlaps a lower edge of the engine access cover. The floor mat overlaps a lower edge of the engine access cover, covering fasteners that secure the engine access cover. A number of parts in the cab that surround the engine access cover need to be removed in order to relieve the overlapping edge of the floor mat to access the mounting fasteners of the engine access cover. The parts that may need to be removed include a scuff plate, a grab handle, a cold draft panel, an HVAC duct, and sometimes the passenger seat. As a result, the time required to remove the in cab engine access cover accounts for a considerable portion of the overall repair time.
There is a need for a two piece engine access cover assembly that includes a cover that can be removed without removing additional parts in the cab. The two piece engine access cover allows engine access from inside a truck or tractor cab without removing additional parts.
The present invention concerns an engine access cover assembly in a cab of an over the highway truck or tractor. The assembly includes a mounting bezel and an engine cover. The mounting bezel is fastened to a perimeter of an engine access opening. The mounting bezel defines a cover mounting surface that extends past an obstruction, such as a fixed floor mat in the cab. The engine cover has a mating surface that coacts with the mounting surface. A plurality of fastening members, such as screws or latches, secure the bezel and cover together.
When the obstruction is a fixed floor mat in the cab, the bezel mounting surface is above a floor mat lip. Positioning the bezel mounting surface above the floor mat lip eliminates the need to remove the floor mat to remove the engine access cover.
In one embodiment, the access cover mating surface is sealed to the bezel mounting surface. A gasket between the mounting surface of the bezel and the mating surface of the cover may be used to seal the interface between the cover and the bezel. The gasket may be formed from a closed cell foam.
The bezel and cover may each be formed from mineral filled thermoset polyurethane. In one embodiment, the engine access cover includes a flush mount fold out cup holder.
In use, the mounting bezel is fastened to a perimeter of the engine access opening. A floor mat is then secured to the floor such that the cover mounting surface of the mounting bezel extends past a lip of the floor mat. The gasket is placed on the cover mounting surface of the bezel. The mating surface of the engine cover is brought into contact with the gasket and is connected to the mounting surface.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent and a fuller understanding will be obtained by reading the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings.